


Poncho Boys

by Dabberdees



Series: Old Friends Senior Companion Sanctuary [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy's Poncho Boys, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Now the Doctor has her own Poncho Boys, This is just fluff and fluff with a little bit of sadness but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: A little trip to Machu Picchu and a Poncho later, the Doctor remembers an old friend with a sad but happy fondness.





	Poncho Boys

Graham takes a step out of the TARDIS, following after Ryan and Yaz and taking a look around. He spots an easily recognisable feature in the distance. “So then Doc, I know that’s Machu Picchu over there but what year is it? Cause it looks pretty new all things considered,” asked Graham turning around and frowning when he doesn’t spot her, she was right behind them in the TARDIS. “Where did she go?”

“Who?” said Ryan looking back over to Graham.

“Who do you think, Ryan? If Yaz is next to you and I’m over here then who could I possibly be talking about? The farmer down the road?” snarked Graham, rolling his eyes. “The Doctor, of course, she was right with us when we exited, but she’s gone now.” He turns to Yaz. “Did you see her?”

Yaz turns her gaze from the sight of Machu Picchu in all of its glory. “She muttered something about fitting in back in the TARDIS Graham, you didn’t listen.”

Graham furrows his brows. “Since when have we ever bothered to-” He gets cut off when a ball of fabric smacks him in the face, nearly knocking him off his feet. Thankfully, he was stood by the TARDIS and nowhere near the edge of the sheer cliff they’re positioned on.

“Since now Graham, keep up!” shouted the Doctor, brushing past him and passing over Ryan’s and Yaz’ items of clothing with a lot more care, considering their positions by the edge.

Graham glares at the Doctor before turning said glare to the cloth held in his hands. “What’s this?”

“A poncho Graham, surely you’ve seen one before?” answered the Doctor, shrugging hers on and looking pleased in the bright coloured fabric. “I picked them all for you, they go with your eyes.”

Yaz smiles back at the Doctor. “I think it’s great Graham, we never get to dress in something and it’s soft.” She informed him while putting hers on, and looking down at the colour. The Doctor really did make it match her eyes, she feels a flush grow on her face as she runs her hands against the cloth.

The Doctor kicks at some dirt on the floor, face reddening before she manages to get it under control. She looks back up at Ryan and Graham. “Are you putting yours on?” Her voice is hopeful.

Ryan nods and looks down at it. “Hey, it doesn’t have a zipper, so it’s pretty great for me, ain’t it?” grinned Ryan, placing it over his coat. “Do I fit in?”

Yaz smiles at him. “You would if you weren’t wearing trainers Ryan, don’t think they’ve invented them yet, at least not for a few hundred years anyway.”

Seeing that everyone else has theirs on now, Graham takes another look down at his blue one, feeling the fabric through his hands. He too shrugs it on, a smile on his face at the comfiness of it and comes to stand next to Ryan, only stopping to take a cautious look over the cliff edge. He steps back and drags Ryan with him. “Don’t go near the edge son, it’s a long way down.” Ryan rolls his eyes at Graham’s worrying and mother henning but follows his advice to keep him happy. A happy granddad is a granddad in a good mood, he smirks to himself.

Yaz comes back towards the Doctor, reaching a hand out to hers and smiling again. “It’s a brilliant idea Doctor, thank you. It’s amazing seeing all these places with you... and the boys, but it’s also great taking in a little bit of the culture, and you look great in your poncho.”

The Doctor beams a big smile at her, squeezing her hand. “I had them in the TARDIS, I haven’t thought about them in a long time.” She looks ahead, eyes staring at the wondrous sight of Machu Picchu. “Two of my older friends, from before you guys, wore them with me back when I was the Chin.” She taps her chin with her free hand and looks to the floor. “I thought it would be nice to do it again.” She murmured with a sombre tone to her voice that Yaz notices.

“What were their names?” inquired Yaz in a gentle voice, returning the gesture from earlier and offering comfort. “The two you travelled with.”

The Doctor looks back at Yaz with a sad smile on her face. “Amy and Rory.” She looks back out to Ryan and Graham, seeing Graham gesturing and pointing something out to Ryan and talking excitedly. She cocks her head to the side, and the sad smile turns into one that looks happier. Reminiscent of something that Yaz can’t place.

She takes a step forward, hand still held is Yaz’, her eyes are locked onto Graham and Ryan. “Look at you two, learning and fitting in great with your ponchos.” They turn to look at her, curious expressions on their faces. “Oh my boys,” She does a little side jiggle, one that none of her new friends will recognise at all. Ryan and Graham give each other confused looks and shrugs before turning back to her again. “My poncho boys.”

“Doc, I’m fifty-eight years old,” grumbled Graham. “I’m hardly a boy.”

“You’re still a poncho boy Graham, one of my poncho boys.” She heads towards Graham, her hand dragging Yaz along with her and pokes him in the chest, gently, with the other hand. "Poncho boy." She smiles at him which he returns after a moment.

She has her own boys now, like Amy had hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Because they never say how old Graham is I went with Bradley's age in real life, he's fifty-eight.


End file.
